


La Morte

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has a very intimate relationship with death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Morte

    She’s very intimate with death.  It’s a unique relationship, one she doesn’t like dwelling on too long or too hard-at least visibly. It’s much easier to make a joke out of it, laugh it off as something trivial and normal in the world of weird things like time travel and fusing people together and Hawk humans.

 

    Of course she died and of course she came back. It’s just part of the weird normal. And it sits alright on her, not too heavy when she doesn’t think about the fact her body was decomposing for months in a pine box six feet underground that her sister had to dig out. That no clothes fit right because there’s something off-maybe the seven ounces she never thought she missed she misses.

 

    It’s a unique relationship, one that no one really seems to understand. Well maybe Kendra and Carter but they have a different relationship with death-they die and they expect to wake up again some time. She doesn’t have that luxury, she doesn’t know how you deal with dying and then waking up and not being dead.

 

     All in all she’s trying to say that she is intimate with death in ways that not many people know; but she’s never been on this end.  She’s always been the one dead, not the one left behind with a pack of cards and a ghost of a kiss, a whisper of a chance of some kind of adventure, some kind of high better and worse than blood lust that he would shoot into her veins.

 

   She’d call Laurel, and in the silence on the phone of words she cannot say because she doesn’t even know what she feels. Aftershocks and could have beens and maybes and possibilities push her shoulders down and makes her tired and sore. Her sister knows the heartbreak of losing someone-Oliver, Tommy…her. 

 

   Laurel knows heartbreak and grief and if Sara’s the one who leaves (with the boat, with life and in time now) than Laurel is the one who is left. And Laurel can channel grief and heartbreak and it make power and strength.  But Laurel leaves too and Sara only has twenty-seven years of memories to fill in the holes that gape and sag. Laurel’s gone. And Sara feels this in her marrow.    Leonard is gone and Sara does not want to think about the way it feels like her heart is being squeezed every time she turns to a corner, expecting to see him leaning there.

 

   It’s hard to process, hard to break down that knowledge into something she can swallow without feeling like an electrical fire. Her sister is dead and she will not wake up. Snart is dead and he will not wake up. It’s hard to comprehend, because she died and she woke up. Kendra and Carter die and they wake up.

 

   Set points, permanent points. Time has settled and cannot be changed. She cannot bring them back with time travel and wishful thinking, prayers or tears.

 

   She has a very intimate relationship with death. And she would die a million deaths to never wake up to bring them back.

**Author's Note:**

> seevikifangirl.tumblr.com


End file.
